


Suspicious Nature

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus has a one track mind and Severus is suspicious.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Suspicious Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Remus has a one track mind and Severus is suspicious.

Title: Suspicious Nature  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge #184: Expelliarmus  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus has a one track mind and Severus is suspicious.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Suspicious Nature

~

“Need your wand,” Remus panted urgently.

“What?” Severus froze mid-caress, instantly suspicious. “Why?”

“Severus...” Remus reached for the wand only to have Severus move it out of reach. “Oh come on! Surely you can’t think that I mean to hurt you. We’re having sex for Merlin’s sake.”

“This could be a trap.” Severus was edging away.

“Oh, for-- _Expelliarmus_!”

The wand flew at Remus, who caught it neatly.

Severus, now sprawled on the bed, scowled.

Holding Severus’ gaze with his own, Remus used the wand to clean and stretch himself before lowering himself onto Severus’ cock. “Now, where were we--?”

~


End file.
